


Don't you keep it all to yourselves

by lightningcanary



Series: 30 days of blindspot prompts - P/Z [3]
Category: Blindspot (TV)
Genre: F/F, There's a tiny mention of jeller
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-25 21:49:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12044976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightningcanary/pseuds/lightningcanary
Summary: 30 days of blindspot promptsDay 3: enemies/friends





	Don't you keep it all to yourselves

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what this is.
> 
> But rich + p/z !!

"Oh, that's cute." Rich comments when Weller offers to go undercover. "But you can't really think they'd buy that. No no no. We need a woman. But not Jane, she'd attract to many eyes..." He gets deep in thought, looking for someone that would be perfect for the job. "Wasn't there a fifth member in this team?"

As if on cue, Tasha enters the room. Everyone looks at her surprised. She frowns. "...what?"

"There she is." Rich says, as he approaches her, looking her up an down. Tasha is absolutely confused, her eyes search Patterson's, looking for an explanation. "Ah. She's perfect." He walks around her. "Unlike Jane, she'll go unnoticed." She raises an eyebrow at him and Patterson frowns. "Okay, we'll need to hide the fed look, but I think it'll work."

"Why do you say she'll go unnoticed?? Zapata is gorgeous, she'd attract as many eyes as Jane..." Patterson says weirdly defensive. Tasha smiles at her. 

"Yeah. But everyone in that event could tell from a mile away that she's a lesbian." Tasha's eyes go wide, Patterson gasps, Jane coughs as the sip of coffee she was drinking goes the wrong way, Reade's gaze turns to Tasha with a question in his eyes, Kurt looks around to see if he said what he heard. "And they are all men. Except, Ama--" Rich continues, unaware of what happened, but Kurt cuts him before he can explain everything.

"Hold on, hold on. What?" He asks turning to Tasha, who is looking at the floor. She sighs, closes her eyes and takes a breath before looking at both Kurt and Reade to confirm it's true.

Catching up, Rich looks at them in disbelief. "You guys didn't know? Oh my god, heterosexuals are clueless..."

Ignoring Rich, Reade looks at Tasha, hurt. "Why didn't you tell me? I'm your best friend."

"Tasha, we're your family. You don't have to hide who you are." Kurt adds.

"I... it's not. It doesn't matter. That's why I didn't tell you?"

"It does! I've tried to hook you up with guys before!" Reade says. Patterson looks at him, frowning.

Kurt's gaze moves to Jane and them Patterson. "Why are you two so quiet?"

"Well, I don't think it's our place to decide how or when Tasha has to come out to us. And it's not her fault that you assumed she was straight." Jane intervenes. Tasha mouthes her a 'thank you'.

"Not to interrupt but this case isn't gonna solve itself." Rich says. He looks at Tasha. "Okay. As I was saying, it'll be full of men. But there's this one woman. Amanda Lockhart. She is the one you need to get close to." Tasha's gaze shifts towards Patterson for a second. "She's the only one that has access to the documents."

"I thought the documents were in a safe."

"They are. Only she has the key. You... need to find it."

\----

"I don't like this. You're going unarmed, alone and practically right into a trap." Patterson worries as she helps Tasha get ready for the operation. She's clumsily trying to put a hairpin on her hair, when Tasha touches her hand softly to stop her.

"Patterson." The girl is looking at their hands, avoiding Tasha's eyes. "Look at me." The brunette asks, moving her hand to Patterson's chin to make her look at her. When she finally does, Tasha tilts her head and silently tells her not to worry, with her eyes. Patterson huffs and breaks the eye contact again. Tasha looks around to make sure they are alone and, putting her hands on Patterson's waist, she brings her closer and gives her three short but slow kisses, brushing their noses before separating to whisper "I'll be fine."

Once again, Patterson looks away before nodding and burying her face into Tasha's neck and hugging her. Tasha wraps her arms around her and plants a kiss on her head.

A bit later, they break the hug and smile at each other. They are leaning in for another kiss when the door opens and Kurt comes in, asking if she's ready. They jump away from each other and catch their breath thinking he caught them. Luckily, he was looking down at his phone and didn't realise anything. At the luck of answer, he looks up at them and raises his eyebrows. "Um. Ah- Almost." Patterson stammers, before putting the hairpin she was trying to put on before.

"Okay. I'll wait outside." He says before leaving.

They watch the door close and Tasha exhales a breath she didn't know she was holding. "That was close..."

\---

It's the fifth time Amanda touches Tasha's arm and Patterson has to bite the inside of her lip frustrated.

She is in her lab with Rich while Jane, Weller and Reade are in a ban near the building Tasha is in, in case she needs backup. They are all watching the images of the building's cameras.

And it's killing Patterson. Her hold on the sides of the table gets tighter every time she hears the woman flirt. The worst is hearing Tasha flirt back through the comms and seeing her smirk.

When Amanda gets close to Tasha's ear and whispers "come with me" seductively, Patterson groans louder than expected and not thinking that everyone could hear her. She sees Tasha's lips curl up for a second before getting back in character. Rich looks at Patterson curiously but doesn't say anything.

As Zapata follows Amanda, Patterson follows them through the different cameras. Until they reach a room that doesn't have one.

"We don't have image for that room." She informs.

"Tasha, get out of there as fast as you can." Orders Kurt.

"What are doing here?" They hear Tasha say next.

Amanda's reply sounds louder than expected. Patterson frowns. "I didn't want to do this around all those men." She says. After that they hear a thud and a gasp.

It doesn't take them too long to realise Amanda is kissing Tasha. "What the hell?" Exclaims Patterson.

Rich looks at her amused and says "Man, I love this team. It's like watching my favourite soap opera. New sexual tension, new relationships, new secrets every time." Patterson frowns at him. From the comms they can hear movement and a moan. (It's not Tasha's. Patterson can tell.) Patterson glares at the black screen.

"What are you on about now, man?" Says Reade.

"Oh, you know, some sweet old work romance..."

"Rich. Jane and I have been together for a while."

"Oh, I know. I'm talking about agents Zapata and Patterson." Before he can finish, Patterson turns to look at him, mouth agape.

From the comms they hear two "what?", a tired huff and a "Why did you sto-- are you okay? You look so pale".

"Uh. I- I have to go." Tasha tells Amanda before practically running out of there.

Meanwhile, Reade is asking "Patterson? Is he right?" Patterson is not replying, too busy glaring at Rich. Kurt is in shock telling himself it doesn't make sense (until he realises how much sense it makes). And Jane is telling the guys to relax.

\---

"How long?"

The team is at Weller's apartment having drinks after solving the case, since Tasha had taken the key right after Rich decided to out her (for a second time) and Patterson, and they could get the documents.

Tasha and Patterson are on the sofa, pressed against each other while Jane sits on the other end of it and Kurt and Reade sit in the two armchairs.

"Well... almost ten months." Patterson answers.

The guys look at them in disbelief. "Ten months???" The girls laugh and nod.

"And you knew?" Kurt turns to Jane.

She shrugs. "I suspected it."

"Wait, is that why you bailed on me on Wednesday?"

"I didn't... bail on you." Tasha tries to defend. "I just got distracted..."

"For three hours??"

Tasha looks away, raises an eyebrow and twists her face in a silent "well...", as both her and Patterson blush.

After a while, Patterson comments "I still can't believe we've been hiding it for ten months but it took one day with Rich Dotcom for him to out us..."

"I didn't think I'd say this but I'm actually glad he did." Tasha says as she wraps her arms around her girlfriend and kisses her cheek. "Now I can do this."

Patterson turns around smiling and presses her lips against the brunette's. The kiss is followed by another deep and a little more heated one, that they break laughing when Reade says. "Get a room!"


End file.
